Amy Rose
'Amy Rose '''is a thirteen-year-old, anthropomorphic pink hedgehog who the leader of Team Rose and a member of the New Freedom Fighters. She is also Sonic's girlfriend (It's true because I saw them kiss once). Information Box Biological Over Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Amy is a pink anthropomorphic hedgehog with pink fur and bright green eyes. She also has peach skin that covers her arms and muzzle, and pink, shoulder-length hair that is similar to Sakura Haruno, with a red hairband to hold her hair in place. Amy wears a red one piece top with a white collar, yellow buttons on the her left side and a lavender sarashi around her waist. She also wears white gloves with purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top, but she also lacks undergarments. Personality Amy is smart, independent, strong, and confident. She is a natural leader and organizer but tends to take charge of everyone around her, though it is just because she knows what others want before they do. She is sweet and has ballerina-like gracefulness, but also a capably tough cookie. Amy is most of the time the sensible member of her group of friends, and acts as the problem solver, who attempts to understand both sides of an argument, and when on a mission she keeps the team optimistic as much as she can. However, she also has a short temper and aggressive tendencies which easily flares up when dealing with Vector. She also has a total obsession with Sonic, and their friendship with each other seems endless, and there are times she is nervous about how Sonic teases with her like that. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Great Physical Strength - While not strictly superhuman, Amy has high physical strength. She is able to wield her apparently heavy Piko Hammer with little effort, and she can swing it around with enough force to smash clean through metal and send enemies sky rocketing. *Super Speed - Amy is capable of running at super speeds, which sterns from her practice of chasing after Sonic and her innate hedgehog abilities. **Spin Dash **Spin Jump **Homing Attack - A signature technique, used by Sonic, that Amy sometimes uses. *Enhanced Endurance - Amy shows high levels of superhuman endurance despite her small size. *High Acrobatic Skills - Amy has as well good acrobatic skills and agility, being able to handle and swing her large Piko Piko Hammer gracefully and without disturbing her when airborne, perform various forms of movements and tricks when launched into midair. *Skilled Martial Artist - Though she usually fights with her hammer, Amy is a highly trained martial artist and uses it against opponents in close range. Her way of martial artist is combined with her acrobatics, making her like a "unique dancer with fighting skills". *Excellent Tracking and Searching Skills - Amy has on several occasions proved to possess excellent tracking and searching skills, especially when she is looking for Sonic. As demonstrated during her searches for Sonic, Amy is able to, through a mix of dowsing and just plain searching, locate the general area of the person that she is looking for, no matter where in the world they are. In fact, at least in Sonic's case, Amy is able to "feel" that the person she is looking has been in a certain location. *Keen Intellect - Amy has demonstrated strong leadership and organization capabilities, and is a quick thinker and tactician of considerable intelligence. *Archeology Knowledge - Amy is a history buff who has studied the legends and lore of her mysterious world and has useful knowledge of the ancient areas that she explores with her friends. *Cartomancy *Juggling - Amy is proficient at juggling, when trying to impress Sonic. *Skilled Decorator - Amy is quite the accomplished decorator with a real feel for color and shape. *Piko Hammer Skills - Amy's fighting style is heavily based on the usage of her Piko Hammer. In battle, she uses her Piko Hammer's size and durability to her advantage, either using it to knock opponents far away through midair or bringing the entirety of its weight down on the opponents, crushing them with devastating force. For more offensive or effective moves, Amy will swirl around with her Piko Hammer, turning herself into a spinning top that mows down everything she touches or even stir up whirlwinds and shock waves to send opponents flying, though such maneuvers can leave her dizzy. **Hammer Attack **Hammer Jump **Spin Hammer Attack **Tornado Hammer *Grinding *Capable Extreme Gear rider *Proficient EnerBeam wielder Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy - Amy can harness Chaos Energy using one or more Chaos Emeralds. Transformations *Super Amy transformation Equipment *EnerBeam *Pink Rose *Piko Hammer List of Moves and Techniques *Blow Kiss *Hammer Attack *Hammer Jump *Homing Attack *Invisibility *Jump Attack *Jump Dash *Low Blow *Mid-Air Hammer Jump *Piko Spin *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Hammer Attack *Spin Jump *Storming Heart *Suprise Bomb *Tantrum *Tornado Hammer *Wack-a-Rival List of Awakenings * Relationships Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend and Teammate, also boyfriend) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Good friend) *Knuckles the Echidna (Good friend) *Cream the Rabbit (Best friend and sidekick, close as sisters) *Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat (Close friend and older brother figure) *Froggy *Vanilla the Rabbit *Sticks the Badger *Sam Spartan *Candace Spartan (Human best friend) *Kevin Spartan *Vera Cortez (Cooking friend) *Mimi Martinez (Other human best friend) *Vector the Crododile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Julie-Su the Echidna *Sally Acorn (Best friend, close as sisters) *NICOLE *Antoine D'Coolette *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Rotor the Walrus *Cosmo the Seedrian *Dameas the Gorilla *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat (Closest ally) *E-123 Omega *E-102 Gamma *Emerl (Foster "son") *Omochao *Charles Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog (Close friend) *Monkey Khan *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Shikamaru Nara *Neji Hyuga *Sakura Haruno *Hinata Hyuga *Ichigo Kurosaki *Renji Abarai *Uryu Ishida *Izuru Kira *Rukia Kuchiki *Orihime Inoue *Momo Hinamori *Yachiru Kusajishi Rivals *The Babylon Rouges **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross **Boomer the Raven **Breeze the Falcon **Wind the Dove *Rosy the Rascal (Arch-rival) *E-106 Eta (Also enemy) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *Metal Sonic *Doctor Eggman Nega *Chaos (formerly) *Scourge the Hedgehog *Rosy the Rascal (Also arch-rival) *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Team Hooligan **Fang the Sniper **Bean the Duck **Bark the Polar Bear **Fiona Fox *Walter Naugus *Mammoth Mogul *Pri'Oth Ix *Black Doom *The Black Arms Quotes *''Not gonna gold back! *''My love is seriously strong!'' *(to Sonic the Hedgehog) - Everything will be okay, Sonic. Sam is a good friend, but he's on vacation. *(to Doctor Eggman) - It's your fault that Sonic and I aren't together. You're gonna regret this for the rest of you're life! *''If I'd choose between Sonic and the world, I would choose Sonic!'' *(to Sam Spartan) Sam, it sure is good to have you be my good friend, although you're so nervous about my anger. Trivia * See Also *Amy Rose/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Rose Category:Team Sonic Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Alliance